


Yandere Egotober

by Killer_Hearts



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, Jackieboyman - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Paddling, Platonic Yandere, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Yandere, antisepticeye, bingiplier - Freeform, chase brody - Freeform, dr.iplier - Freeform, king of the squirrels, parental yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: A collection of stories I did for a list of prompts my followers made. Comments are very much appreciated, both on here and my yandere blog killerhearts.tumblr.com
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Day 1: Capture

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine came up with a Mad Doctor Au where Henrik goes insane and thinks Chase is his son and kidnaps him.
> 
> TW: Drugs and needles

Without breaking eye contact, Henrik took a sip of his tea. Chase hesitantly did the same. He was clearly nervous about something, but Henrik didn’t know what. He’d make sure to ask him about it once he took him home. 

His son’s capture was something Henrik about been thinking about for awhile. It had to be absolutely perfect, or else the others would suspect him. And he couldn’t have that. It would be much too hard to care for Chase if the others stopped him. 

After months of planning, he finally came up with a brilliant plan. One that was now being put into action. Henrik was excited and it was hard to wait for Chase to do as he planned.

“How does it taste?” 

“Um, pretty good.” 

“Perfect. I put in six sugar cubes, just the way you like it.” 

_Three. Two. One_

Just as Henrik predicted, the drug soon took effect and Chase slumped down in his seat, asleep. 

Henrik chuckled and set his cup down. He stood up and picked Chase up. 

Everything was going perfectly, just as he planned. Soon, his son will be with him in the safe house, loved and well taken care of.


	2. Day 2: Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context for this au by anon: "another gt au concept: jackie steals a shrinkray from a villain he defeats and uses it to shrink down all the other septics so they’re all cute and tiny and he can take care of them like he’s always wanted to; maybe he sees himself as their eldest brother or maybe just as a protector, but either way he plans to keep them safe and small forever"

Bedtime was something they all dreaded. Jackie was so annoying and embarrassing about it. He cuddled them close to his chest and rocked them to sleep, one by one, and kissed their foreheads after tucking them in. It was humiliating and Anti voiced it every night. Not that it did anything. Jackie just summed it up to Anti being Anti and continued their bedtime routine. 

Their beds were all in Jackie’s room too, so unless he went on patrol, it was hard to escape. Even trying to escape while he went on patrol was difficult. Jackie waited until he was sure they were all dead asleep before leaving. And there was no fooling him either. He could tell when the others were pretending to sleep and would scoop them into his arms to rock and sing to them or read them a bedtime story. 

Tonight was no different. Jackie followed routine and when saw they were still awake, he read them Harry Potter until they slowly fell asleep, one by one. It infuriated Anti to no end. Half the time, he couldn’t even remember falling asleep. 

One day, he promised himself, he would trick Jackie into thinking he was out cold. Then once Jackie was gone, he’d wake Robbie and maybe the others, and they’d find the shrink ray and get out of there. Well, Anti would make sure Robbie got somewhere safe. He was going to stay behind and surprise Jackie. But first, he’d have to work on pretending more.


	3. Day 3: Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderland au concept by anon Jab on tumblr: "I rewatched a favorite movie of mine today (Alice in Wonderland 1951) and I started thinking: how cool would a Wonderland AU with yandere egos be? imagine whoever gets the role of Alice falling into Wonderland and suddenly having to avoid/escape all the people/creatures who want to kidnap them; the cheshire cat, the mad hatter and march hare, the red queen, the caterpillar, even tweedle dee and tweedle dum or the card guards would all be other egos obsessed with whoever’s ‘Alice’"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice = Jack  
Queen of Hearts = Anti  
King of Hearts = King of the Squirrels  
Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum = Chase and Bing   
Head Card Guard: Jackie  
Second in Command Card Guard: Silver   
Junior Card Guard: Eric   
Mad Hatter: Henrik  
March Hare: Dr. Iplier  
Cheshire Cat: Marvin

The candy in front of Jack was good looking. It was some kind of chocolate with hot fudge poured over it. 

“Go on,” Henrik encouraged. “It was specially made for your un-birthday party.” 

Jack gave him an un-amused look. Everything was “specially made” for his un-birthday parties. He took a bite of the candy and his face lit up. It was probably the best tasting chocolate he’s ever had. 

Dr. Iplier laughed. “Looks like our sugar lump likes it! Now we know what exactly to serve him with his tea.” 

Jack rolled his eyes and took another bite. He doubted they would give him this same kind of chocolate every time they forced him to drink tea with them. They liked to switch it up often, and served him different sugar foods every few other day. 

“_Now my precious butterfly, what do we say?_” 

Jack scowled as smoke drifted past his face. 

“Thank you Henrik and Dr. Iplier for the chocolate and tea.” 

Jameson smiled and ruffled Jack’s hair. 

“Aw, is my princess enjoying himself?” Anti cooed as he walked into the room. 

Jack frowned. _Oh great, more of them. _

He looked down at his plate and continued to eat his chocolate. He could ignore them if he pretends to stuff his face the entire time. Then he could escape to his room for peace and quiet. And maybe a nap. Jack gave a small nod and the others assumed that he was answering Anti’s question. A nap sounded really good, under his cozy warm blankets.


	4. Day 4: Paternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase thinks Jameson is his young son.

Jameson squirmed in Chase’s lap. Chase was acting extra paternal today and decided to comb his hair and hold him. 

“C’mon Jay, settle down please. Daddy’s not done with your hair.” 

Jameson stilled, but fidgeted with his hands. He just wanted to go back to reading in bed. 

Soon Chase finished and he beamed. He hugged Jameson kissed his cheek. 

“You wanna watch some Halloween movies?”

_No._ Jameson shrugged. 

Chase stood up and picked Jameson up. 

“Onwards! Halloween Town is calling our names!”


	5. Day 5: Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie is in love with Chase.

In Jackie’s opinion, the shrine was beautiful. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever built. It was littered with pictures of his love, Chase, and with some of his things. Jackie felt bad for taking some of Chase’s things, but his guilt was soothed by the fact that Chase would get them back once he lived with Jackie. 

Which would be soon. Jackie just had to fix a few more things in his old hideout and stock up on more blankets. It could get pretty cold in the place, but that was perfect since Chase slept with the air conditioner on and buried himself under many soft blankets. It was perfect here and Chase would love it. Jackie just knew it. 

Jackie smiled and gave what soon would be their room one last look before leaving. He just couldn’t wait to spend time with his love!


	6. Day 6: Raining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik sees Chase as his delicate patient and that he needs his care.

If Chase was still and quiet, he could faintly hear the rain hitting the roof. It was soothing and it helped take his mind off his…. situation. It reminded him of the times he would curl up with his kids on the couch and watch movies together, the rain putting them to sleep. The sound of the rain helped him feel drowsy, which was good. Henrik might have a meltdown if he found out Chase was awake after this hour. 

Henrik acted as if it was the end of the world when he caught Chase lying awake still. He’d ramble, switching back and forth between German and English, and would obsessively wrap Chase up like a burrito in his blanket. Sometimes he’d put sleep drops in Chase’s water and force him to drink it, to get him to sleep. Chase hated it, but that was preferable to Henrik sliding in bed next to him and humming/singing him to sleep. 

Chase quietly sighed and closed his eyes. His mind drifted to more thoughts of his children before he fell asleep. 


	7. Day 7: Implement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderland au: Jackie and Anti decide Jack is in need of a spanking.

Jack stared at the dreaded implement in Jackie’s hand. His stomach twisted into knots and he could already feel the damn tears building. Before he could run, Jackie grabbed him and pulled him over his knee. 

“No!” Jack screamed. 

He scratched and clawed at Jackie’s leg, but the head guard merely pulled his arms back and pinned them against his back. He flipped Jack’s dress up and pulled his underwear down. Jack squired and wriggled as much as he could, desperately trying to get away from Jackie. 

“Stop that.” Jackie said sternly. “You earned this. You’ve been behaving like a naughty Princess and I am putting an end to it. I have permission from the Queen himself.” 

He raised the paddle and harshly brought it down, causing Jack to cry out. He continued again and again. A few minutes later, Jack started sobbing.

“I’m sorry!” Jack sobbed. “I’ll be good! I’ll be a, I’ll be a good Princess! I promise! Please Jackie!” 

Jackie didn’t pause. He continued to bring the paddle down and switched back and forth between Jack’s bottom and thighs.

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to. If you’re truly sorry, then you’re going to apologize to the Queen for being such a naughty princess and behave for him. He loves you very much, you know. We all do. It breaks our hearts when you act like this and we have to punish you. We love you _so_ much. And although I know you don’t like it, everything we do is for your safety and well-being.”

“He’s right. You’re the best thing that’s happened to us, Jack. Wonderland brought you here for a reason, and that was so we can take care of you.” Anti sat on the bed next to them, and ran a hand through Jack’s hair. “You’re our child, and I cannot stress enough to you how much we love and care for you.”

Jack cried harder. 

He hated all of this! He didn’t want to be a damn Princess! He didn’t _need_ to be taken care of! He was an adult and he just wanted to go home. 

“I’m, I’m sorry! I won’t be a, a n-naughty Princess anymore!” Jack hiccuped and struggled to get his apologizes out to Anti. He repeated those words to Anti over and over again, hoping that his spanking would end. 

Anti’s eyes softened. 

“Enough, Jackie. My Princess has learned his lesson.” 

Jackie stopped and set the paddle on the nightstand near Jack’s bed. He carefully picked Jack up and handed him to Anti, who crushed him in his arms. 

“It’s okay my precious Princess,” Anti murmured. “I forgive you.” 

Jack said nothing and continued to cry into Anti’s shoulder. He couldn’t bring himself to care that Anti was hugging him and that Jackie was rubbing his back.


	8. Day 8: Bath/Violate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Coraline au.

Jack felt violated. He shifted in the bathtub and pulled more bubbles towards him, to cover below his stomach. 

Anti didn’t think anything of it and smiled, assuming Jack was playing with the bubbles. He hummed as he scrubbed Jack with a cloth. 

“Can I get out now?” Jack mumbled, refusing to look up. He was afraid Anti would see the sadness and embarrassment on his face. 

Anti chuckled and shook his head. “Almost. I still have to scrub behind your ears. Then bath time will be over and your father and I can read you a bedtime story. 

Jack closed his eyes and avoided thinking about Anti scrubbing him. He just wanted this day to be over. 

A few minutes later, Anti pulled the plug out and lifted Jack out of the bathtub. He quickly wrapped a towl around Jack and followed him to his room where Other Chase was waiting. 

“Was bath-time fun?” Other Chase asked, his ever present grin and cheery tone never leaving. 

Jack nodded his head and closed his eyes as the towl dropped. Other Chase dressed him as quickly as he could and Anti brushed his hair. They tucked Jack in and sat on the edge of his bed. 

“What story do you want to hear tonight, little dude?” 

Jack shrugged. 

“Alice in Wonderland it is!” 

Jack closed his eyes and hesitantly listened as Anti and his Other father take turns reading the book. Soon he drifted to sleep and dreamed. 


	9. Day 9: Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by anon ✨ on tumblr: "Day 9 “Hiding” with y!dapperglitch, where Anti’s s/o, Dark and Wilford are working together to try and rescue Anti. (Maybe in this prompt they somehow manage to get a hold of him while he managed to hide away from Jameson (maybe in the woods or in a shed in the backyard or something) and try to get him to tell him where he is, all while Jameson’s angrily warning and threatening him (telepathically) to come out or “There will be serious consequences my little lad.”)" 
> 
> Concept of au by another anon: "what do you think about y!jameson and anti? I like imagining jameson sees him not as a child but as a bratty, rebellious young teen, and he wants to both keep him safe from his own wild impulses and teach him proper manners and respect. thoughts?"

“Anti, where are you?”

“I’m not,” Anti dryly swallowed, fear and anxiety radiating off of him. “I’m not sure. I got over the wall a few times, but there were only trees.”

“Okay, wall and trees, that narrows it down,” Wilford muttered sarcastically in the background.

“Shut up Will! This is serious!”

“Alright, geez!”

“Give me the phone!”

Anti shut his eyes and listened as his S/o yanked the phone from Dark asked him questions.

“What does the house look like?”

“The last I saw, there was lots of flowers growing in bushes in front the house. Reds, blues, purples…. The house is blue!”

“You come out this instant, young man!”

Anti flinched as Jameson’s angry voice filled his mind. He whimpered and huddled in the corner.

“He’s looking for me,” he whispered to his S/o. “I’m in the shed, but I don’t think he’ll find me anytime soon. I’m gonna enable the location on my phone and leave it here. Please hurry…”

“Anti, I mean it! If you don’t come out this instant I will have other versions of myself help find you and we will all give your behind a taste of our belts!”

“I have to go!” Anti panickly whispered. “Don’t call or text! I’m putting my phone on silent, but I don’t need him coming across it in the shed because he saw a light. Please, please hurry!”

“Anti wait-”

Anti ended the call and set his phone to silent. He enabled his location, and sent wherever he was to Dark’s phone. He quickly deleted every conversation and phone call history and set his phone face down under things. He covered up where he was huddled up and rushed out of the shed, once he was sure Jameson wasn’t near it.

“And where have you been?”

Anti winced at Jameson’s angry tone and looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet his angry gaze.

“I fell asleep in the flower bushes,” he mumbled. “I woke up when you said you’d be mad if you had to get others to help look for me.”

Jameson’s eye twitched at seeing how dirty Anti’s clothes were. He had no idea that Anti had lied.

“Why on earth were you in there!?”

“I like the way the flowers look. Some of them have mixed colors,” Anti said quietly.

Jameson sighed and gently pulled Anti inside.

“Do not do that again, understand? You gave me quite a fright!”

Anti nodded. “I’m sorry… I promise I won’t do it again.”

“Good. Now let’s get you into the bath and a new change of clothes. It’s about time for your lessons anyway.”

Anti continued to allow Jameson to tug him to the bathroom. Soon he was going to be out of this nightmare… A small smile appeared on his face. Jameson stood no chance against Dark and Wilford.


	10. Day 10: Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuphead au concept by anon: "okay so!! cuphead au! when jackie and chase lose their souls in the casino, anti and marvin decide to keep them by their sides because they find them cute. jackie and chase are teenagers (too young to play in a casino, but that didn’t stop them) and anti and marvin consider themselves their guardians. they treat them kind of babyishly even though they know their ages because it’s fun to them, and they love showing them off to others!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Chase get spanked when they lose to a debtor. 
> 
> Henrik concept: "ooh, since werner is a mechanic/engineer/inventor and can build complex machines and stuff, do you think henrik would build something to spank jackie and chase?" 
> 
> "henrik’s machine would definitely have a ‘comfort’ setting for after the boys have been spanked; it wipes their faces with cool cloths, lays them down on a soft blanket and pats their heads gently (and maybe even puts cream on their bottoms if anti and marvin don’t insist on doing that part themselves)"

Jackie wasn’t sure how many times Henrik had beaten them. Both he and Chase lost count a while ago. It didn’t help that all their spankings blurred together since they were all so similar. It was all so familiar, and it frustrated Jackie to no end. The longer it took them to beat Henrik, the longer it would take to beat Anti and Marvin and that meant they’d be stuck with them for longer. 

Henrik would read his book and occasionally glance over at them to make sure they were okay. His machine would spank them until whatever timer it was on ran out and switched to comfort mode. Then it gently wiped their faces with cool clothes and they were set down on a soft blanket. Sometimes one or both of them fell asleep while waiting for Anti or Marvin to come get them, the machine patting their heads not helping keep them awake. 

That was where they were now. Chase had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, unable to resist. Jackie though, he refused to fall asleep yet. He wanted to leave already. But Henrik wouldn’t let them. He made them lay down until Anti or Marvin got him, and didn’t hesitate to have his machine give them a few extra smacks when they tried to leave by themselves. He told them that he didn’t want them overexerting themselves, and he didn’t want them to pass out somewhere. 

“You should rest, little one.” 

“I’m not falling asleep,” Jackie grumbled. “If I fall asleep, then they’re gonna carry me like a baby.”

“You are being carried anyway, no? They always carry you,” Henrik pointed out. 

Jackie huffed and wiggled a bit to make himself more comfortable. “Not this time. I’m not gonna let them.” 

“Good luck telling them that. They adore holding the both of you. It will be less embarrassing if you are asleep for it.” 

Jackie rolled his eyes and shut them. 

“Fine. But I’m not gonna like it.”

Henrik chuckled and set his book down. 

“I don’t expect you too. Sleep well, little one.”


	11. Day 11: Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septichearts concept by anon: "you know what i think is an cool idea? five of the septic egos all being platonic yanderes for the sixth. any of them could be the ‘victim’, but whoever it is one things for sure: theres no escape from the others love and protection" 
> 
> Zombie Jameson concept: Jameson was dying so the others pressed Robbie to turn him.

Jameson ignored Robbie’s shushing and hug and snarled through his muzzle at Henrik as he left the room. It was his and the others faults that he was like this. If they had just let him die, then he wouldn’t be like this. He was undead, and worse off than Robbie. Robbie was born undead and his body functioned that way. His body was slowly rotting and falling apart. And it was all thanks to the others pushing Robbie to bite and turn him, to ‘save him’. 

“Shhh, s’ok,” Robbie whispered. “No biting. Hen is nice. He will help.” 

He squeezed Jameson a bit harder and rubbed his back.

Jameson’s shook his head and used as much strength as he could to use his telepathy. It had become much harder and draining to use his telepathy after he had become an undead. Another thing he hated. 

“**No! He hurt me! They all did!**”

“No one hurt.” Robbie kissed Jameson’s forehead and began to rock him back and forth a bit. “We love Jay. Jay is not hurt.” 

Jameson huffed and the urge to bite someone grew stronger. These days even Robbie was starting to get on his dead nerves. 


	12. Day 12: Scrub/Fussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderland au.
> 
> Concept: Since Marvin is a cat, he likes to give Jack tongue baths and licks him clean. Anti hates that and retaliates by giving Jack water baths.

“That damn feline is what’s got you so fussy today! He knows you hate those unsanitary tongue baths and yet he still does it.” Anti scrubbed Jack’s skin harder, determined to get Jack clean. “Don’t worry my precious princess, I’ll get you nice and clean!” 

“Stop! You’re scrubbing too hard!” Jack hissed, moving away from the sponge. 

“Nonsense! I’m scrubbing the perfect amount.” 

Anti pulled Jack back to his original spot and continued to scrub Jack’s skin. He reached to the side of Jack and poured sweet smelling soap onto him. 

“There we go! Now you’ll spell pretty too.” 

Jack slumped down into the bath, frowning. With his luck, Marvin was going to take one sniff of the soap and decide to give Jack another tongue bath to get rid of it. 

“Don’t be dramatic Jack. Everyone will love the scent.” 

And with that, Anti made sure to scrub the soap into Jack’s skin and hair.


	13. Day 13: Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuphead au. 
> 
> Wilford is the queen bee.

Jackie’s face turned a deep red. His brother’s face was the same. Neither had felt such humiliation as this in a long time. 

“Aw! You boys are so cute!” Wilford cooed. 

Wilford pressed a few more quick kisses all over both their faces before stuffing another spoon full of honey into their mouths. 

“I can’t believe I got to babysit such sweet little lads today! Wait til Darkie hears about you two!” 

Jackie’s face twisted into anger. Babysit? Wilford called battling them babysitting? 

Wilford set his jar of honey down and pulled Jackie and Chase into his arms. He kissed their faces again and cooed how cute their blushes were. 

“I almost don’t want your daddy and papa to come pick you up. Babysitting you two is so much fun!” 

Jackie scowled and glared at Wilford. Anti and Marvin were not their parents, and never would be! One look at his brother told Jackie that Chase felt the same. Wilford was clearly delusional. 

For once, Jackie and Chase wanted to go back to imprisonment with Anti and Marvin already. They didn’t humiliate them like Wilford did. Or at least, they didn’t humiliate them like this. 


	14. Day 14: Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuphead au.
> 
> Chase and Jackie lose to Jameson and get spanked.

As much as Chase wiggled and squirmed, he couldn’t get out of the molasses. It was too sticky. He was trapped, and he hated it. 

“**Alright lad, it’s your turn. Let’s get this over with so I can comfort you both and put you down for a nap.**”

Jameson easily pulled Chase out of the molasses and over his knees. He quickly bared his bottom and raised the lollipop shaped paddle. 

“No!” Chase cried. He tried to get away from the paddle setting his behind on fire, but it was no use. Not only was he still partly stuck in molasses but Jameson was much stronger than him and easily kept his hands pinned to his back. 

Soon Chase joined his brother in tears and went limp over Jameson’s lap. He sobbed and begged Jameson to stop, but Jameson ignored him. He moved to smack Chase’s thighs and didn’t say a word until it was over. 

“**It’s alright lad, it’s over now.**” 

Jameson set his lollipop paddle down and scooped Chase into his arms for a tight hug. 

“**Your spanking’s done, no more. Now it’s time for some sweets and a nap. Doesn’t that sound nice?**”

Chase hiccuped and nodded, laying his head down on Jameson shoulder. 

“**Let’s get you and your brother into the bath. You wash yourselves and I’ll wash your clothes. Then sweets and a nap. The devil and his right hand man will pick you two up soon after.**”

Jameson picked Jackie up and held both him and Chase in one arm and soothed them telepathically as he carried them inside his home from his backyard. 


	15. Day 15: Punishment/Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Universe au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info about the au at the bottom

“Anti please! I’m so-sorry! I’ll be, I’ll be good! I pr-promise!” Jack cried as his behind was mercilessly spanked. With Anti’s huge hand pinning him down, all he could do was squirm. 

“I have no doubt you will be! Breaking rules and sneaking out of the palace, what where you thinking!? What if some pathetic low life form had hurt you? You’re our delicate gem, how would you fight back?! We have those rules set up for a reason, Jack! And it is your duty as a Diamond to follow and uphold them and allow us to protect you!” 

Jack cried harder at Anti’s scolding tone and from the increased smacks. He deeply regretted sneaking past the guards now. If he hadn’t, then he wouldn’t be getting a spanking like a naughty gem. In front of his friends, no less! 

At that thought, his eyes darted to where they stood. Neither of them were looking at him, which eased his embarrassment a bit. Both were standing still as a stone, staring at the ground. They looked worried and Jack couldn’t blame them. He was just glad they weren’t being punished for his mistakes. Anti had threatened to shatter them for allowing Jack to leave the palace, but at Jack’s sobbing and explanations of his gems being occupied with other duties, he allowed them to continue living. 

“I won’t, I won’t brea-break any more rul-rules! I’ll be a, I’ll be a good Diamond! I p-pro-promise! I pr-pro-promise An-Anti!” Jack sobbed, his voice breaking harsher at the end. 

He went limp over Anti’s lap and his voice broke into harsh sobs. Anti sighed and brought the stick down harder than he did before to quickly strike Jack’s bottom up and down. After he was done, he raised the hand that was keeping Jack pinned over his knees and snapped his fingers. Immediately, his Pearl scrambled over to take the stick away and place it in its case. 

Carefully, Anti scooped Jack up and cradled him to his chest. 

“It’s alright my little gem,” Anti soothed. “You’re punishment is over. Slow those tears, okay? Later once your time out is done, we can sit in the hot waters with the others. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Jack sniffed and nodded his head. 

“I promise to be a good Diamond…”

“And I know you will, little one.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The elite gems get names, which is why Jack and Anti are referred to as their names instead of Their Color Diamond. 
> 
> Jameson and Chase are Jack’s mentioned friends. I picked their gems off of the meanings I found that I thought best suited them (as of right now anyway). Chase is a Citrine and Jameson is a Moonstone. Neither of them are elite but have names since Jack insisted that they were special to him and deserved names to stand out above their cuts. Jack names all the gems assigned to/given to him (his egos).
> 
> Jackie is introduced sometime after this oneshot, to serve as Jack’s personal guard and better protect him. I thought Ruby suited him best. 
> 
> The other Diamonds are Eric (Blue) and Dark (Yellow)
> 
> The stick used to spank Jack is actually something that was made specially for him. Jack is much smaller than all the other Diamonds and they fear hurting him with their hands when he’s in need of a spanking. So they had the stick built so Jack could be punished safely. 
> 
> Since Jack is much smaller than the other Diamonds, they see him as delicate and in need of protection. He’s not allowed to leave the palace without one of the Diamonds. 
> 
> After begging for years and years, Jack finally gets his colony, Earth. From there, things are similar to the Canon SU story. Jack fakes his death, changes to Sean, and stays on Earth, far away from the Diamonds. He never gives birth to a child though and may not even fall in love.


	16. Day 16: Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorta follow up to Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More info about au at the end

Jack stood on top of his stool, staring into the mirror at his behind. Enough time had passed that his behind was a light pink, but it still ached at the memory of being spanked. 

“See, I told you it would heal soon! Anti wouldn’t make you suffer punishment for long, he loves you!” 

Jack turned his gaze away from the mirror and down to Chase. “I know, but what if he does. I am defective after all. Whose to say he and the other Diamonds won’t change their minds and decide I’m not worth loving?” 

Chase frowned and so did Jameson and Jackie. 

“That’s not true at all! You’re perfect, my Diamond!” Jackie shouted from the door. He hadn’t been here for long, but he knew for fact that Jack wasn’t defective. Jack was perfect and it Jackie was made to protect him physically and emotionally. He was absolutely not going to let Jack think of himself that way! “You’re perfect and nothing will ever change that!” 

“Yeah, what he said!” With help from Jameson, Chase pulled Jack down from his stool and pulled him into a hug with Jameson. 

“You’re not defective or “off-color”. You’re a perfect Diamond and we all love you.” Jameson pressed a kiss onto Jack’s temple. 

Jack blushed and buried his head into Jameson’s chest. Both he and Chase squeezed Jack harder and continued their words of praise and reasons why he wasn’t defective. 

Besides Jackie, none of them knew the three Diamonds were peering through the door, watching. 

“We did good, creating those two,” Eric whispered. “They’re having a good effect on him. He hasn’t begged us nearly as much to leave Homeworld with us since creating his servants.” 

“Yes,” Anti agreed. “Although the Citrine does not refer to my title in front of Jack, he and the Moonstone are indeed positive influences.” 

“You’re just saying that since he convinced Jack that you specifically don’t see him as defective and that you love him,” Dark grumbled. 

Anti rolled his eyes and looked down at Jackie. 

“Ruby, you know your mission is to grow close to Jack and comfort him. Join them. Quietly. Do not draw attention to us.” 

Jackie quickly threw his arms up into the Diamond salute and whispered “Yes my Diamond!” before rushing to join the hug. He wrapped his arms around Chase and Jameson and joined them in comforting Jack. 

The Diamonds watched fondly until they were needed elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack wasn’t able to take all his friends with him to Earth right away. After he was “shattered”, Jameson was tortured by Anti for failing to be with Jack and protecting him and suffered extreme damage to his throat (think like white pearl’s eye). Marvin was able to rescue him and bring him back to Earth before Anti decided to shatter Jameson. The damage is so extensive that not even Henrik can heal it. So Jameson communicates via sign language, hologram, and sometimes telepathically.


	17. Day 17: Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Coraline Au. Ask from anon ✨ on tumblr: "17. “Display” w/ y!sewedtogether (With a bruised and brutally beaten (maybe even mutilated if we wanna go gorey) Stacy being proudly shown off to a terrified Chase and Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point in this au, Anti lures Chase through the small door because he thinks seeing him will cheer Jack up. Anti grows fond of Chase and takes care of him as well.

Something felt off. Jack wasn’t sure what exactly was off, but he knew it for a fact. And his dad did too. His dad looked uneasy and constantly darted his eyes around trying to pinpoint the reason. Maybe things felt off because of the way the others were acting?

They all seemed happier than normal. Anti seemed brighter and so did Other Chase. Other Chase kept giggling and whispering back and forth with Anti and Other Jackie and Other Marvin did the same with each other. Though less so, since they were preforming and didn’t want to distract from the show.

Once Other Jackie and Other Marvin announced they had something special to show Jack and his father, the feeling grew stronger and turned to dread. Jack gripped his father’s arm and Chase pulled him closer to him.

“I don’t feel good about this,” Jack whispered.

“Me neither,” Chase responded. “Makes me feel queasy.”

“And what you’ve all been waiting for!” Other Jackie shouted, a large grin plastered on both his and Other Marvin’s faces.

They pulled the curtains back and Jack and Chase’s blood ran cold.

“Ta-da!”

“Mom?” Jack choked.

Stacy was crying. That was the first thing that registered in Jack’s mind. Before he could process anything else, his face was shoved into his father’s chest.

“Don’t look,” he choked. “Don’t look!”

Chase couldn’t stop staring. Fear filled him and he was only able to keep Jack pressed close to his chest.

His wife was tied up displayed there on stage, gagged and crying. She had a black eye and every inch of skin that was exposed was bruised.

“Isn’t this wonderful!” Anti declared. “We taught her her place! Now she won’t ever hurt either of you again.”

Chase ripped his eyes off of Stacy and turned his head to face Anti. Fear melted to anger.

“Wonderful?” Chase snarled. “What part of any of this is wonderful!? You beat her to a pulp and expect us to be happy about it!”

Chase quickly set Jack down onto the chair next to him and lunched at Anti.

Anti jumped back in surprise but quickly recovered and used his strings to restrain Chase.

“Let go of me!” Chase screamed. He thrashed and snarled and screamed as loud as he could, drowning out Jack’s crying.

“Mom!” Jack sobbed. “Mom I’m sorry!”

In Jack’s mind, all of this was his fault. And it was hard to not convince him that. After all, none of this might possibly have happened if Jack never went through the door. If he had just ignored the rats and waited until morning to tell his parents about them slipping through the door, they would have had it all paved and they’d be safe.

Making up his mind, Jack dashed to the stairs leading to the stage. He had to help her!

“Woah there bud! We can’t have you up there with her, it’s too dangerous!” Other Chase scooped Jack into his arms and clutched him to his chest.

“Let my mom go!” Jack screeched, loud sobs raking through his throat.

Other Marvin and Other Jackie threw bewildered looks at each other. Neither of them understand why Jack and Chase were acting like this. They had hurt the mean women who hurt them. Why weren’t they happy.

“Oh my poor little Patienten! It is clearly nap time.”

Other Henrik quickly poked Chase with a syringe and Jack watched as his father grew sluggish and fell asleep. 

Jack thrashed in Other Chase’s arms harder when Other Henrik come towards him with a new syringe.

“Shhh, now now little one. Is time for sleep.”

Jack cried out when he felt the poke and soon he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patienten= Patients


	18. Day 18: Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderland au. Based on an ask of what if not everyone accepted Jack as being the next in line to rule since he technically doesn't have royal blood.

While Jack’s official title was Princess, he wasn’t actually one. And everyone knew this. Most accepted him and said nothing, truly believing that since he was chosen, he was fit to be the next ruler. While others didn’t. 

They’d stare at him and whisper to one another. On the bad days, it angered him. On the good and neutral days, he didn’t care. Today just so happened to be one of the bad ones. 

“Who are they to insult me?” Jack snarled, throwing himself onto his bed. “Who are they to decide I had a choice? To say I had a voice in all this? Those…” Jack glared up at his canopy, the curse hanging in the air. As much as he wanted to he couldn’t say the word out loud. It just be his luck if one of them popped into his room because they heard. 

Jack huffed and rolled onto his side. He smushed his face into one of his many pillows and screamed. 

_I hate them I hate them I hate them I hate them I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE- _

“Pri-Princess, is everything, is everything all right in ther-there?” 

At the sound of Eric’s voice, Jack raised his head and twisted his body to face the door. He un-scrunched his face and cleared his throat. 

“Come in!” 

Eric pushed Jack’s door open, one hand in his pocket fiddling with what Jack assumed to be his yellow handkerchief. 

“I um, I heard… faint yelling. Is-Is everything alright?”

Jack nodded his head. “Yes, everything is fine. You heard nothing.” 

Eric’s face softened. “Were they sa-saying mean things ag-again?” 

Jack hesitantly nodded. “They keep whispering about me.” He clenched his jaw. “They keep saying that I wormed my way into Anti and King’s hearts and forced them to chose me.” 

Eric rushed over and pulled Jack into a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry. What they say isn’t true and never will be. The Queen and King love you with all their hearts.” 

Jack laid his head down on Eric’s shoulder and said nothing. _That’s the problem, _his mind whispered. But no one seemed to understand. 


	19. Day 19: Sobbing/Dirty

Jack sobbed as he was sat in the tub. He was so close to escape! He was so close and it crushed him to be dragged back. 

“Hey, none of that. It’s okay, you’re safe now! And now we can clean all this yucky, dirty garbage off of you! Doesn’t that sound great?” 

Jack sobbed harder at Shawn’s comforting. Nothing Shawn was saying calmed him down in the slightest. He just there in the tub and sobbed as Shawn scrubbed the dirt and grime off. 

“It’s okay Jack! I’m not mad, I promise! I’m sure you just didn’t know what you were doing. You were just curious and I don’t blame you.” Shawn chuckled and shook his head. “I’m honestly amazed you were able to get into the sewer. That’s some dedication right there! I’m actually a little proud of you! Though, I do have to make sure to seal that up. Can’t have you trying that again, no matter how curious you are. It’s still dangerous.” 

Jack said nothing. He barely listened as his sobs slowly quieted down. And he wasn’t completely quiet until Shawn lifted him out of the bathtub to drain the dirty water and replaced it with clean water. 

“There we go,” Shawn cooed. “You slowed your crying because your nearly squeaky clean, right? See, I knew you’d feel better once we got it all off you! Now we can finish up and get you into your pjs. And then we can sit on the couch and watch tv and drink hot coco! Doesn’t that sound nice, Jack?” 

Jack gave a little shrug, clearly still upset. He was so damn _close. _He sniffled and hiccuped and rubbed his face and eyes. Crying it all out actually made him feel a bit better. Which was for the best. The planning for his next escape had to be made soon before Shawn found other ways out and sealed them too. It could wait until after hot coco though. After everything, he deserved a bit of


	20. Day 20: Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderland au. Ask by anon ✨ on tumblr: "20 maybe “Chase/brat” w/ y!septicwonderland"

With every step he took it got harder and harder to breathe. But he had to keep going, no matter what he could not stop. Not until he reached the door and he was sure they were no longer chasing him. 

Jack still had a long way to go though. He only had so much time until word got out to the others that he left castle grounds before they all rushed after him. 

He looked behind him relief filled his chest. As persistent as those guards were, they were no where near as skilled as Jackie and Silver. So it was easier to outrun and shake them off his trail. Jack shook his head and kept going. He should’t fool himself into thinking he was in the clear yet. 

He wouldn’t be in the clear until he was back home. And even then he wasn’t entirely in the clear. He was going to have to pack whatever he could and move away. Far, _far _away. The father away from the damned forest the better. 


	21. Day 21: Tickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderland au. Inspired by anon on tumblr: "ooh, how about jack getting trapped by tickling vines thanks to marvin like someone mentioned before?"

Jack shrieked as he was yanked up into the air by vines. He was quickly entangled and held up there. His arms and legs were bounded and for a moment he feared he was going to be eaten. He was proven wrong once he spotted Marvin grinned below him. 

Just as he opened his mouth to demand help, he shrieked and laughed as the vines tickled him. 

“St-Stop!” Jack howled with laughter. “Marvin, help!” 

Marvin shook his head, his grin unwavering. “I don’t think I will, kitten. You look like you’re having quite a lot of fun!” 

Jack wanted to argue, but forming words grew harder and harder. He couldn’t stop laughing and all air he inhaled would leave soon after to fuel his nonstop laughter. He twisted and wriggled but he couldn’t break free from the vines. 

_Damn you! _Jack thought. Tears ran down his face, although he couldn’t tell if they were because he was crying or because he was laughing so hard. 

_Damn you to hell! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is killerhearts.tumblr.com 
> 
> Feel free to drop by and talk, I enjoy reading asks and interacting with people


	22. Day 22: Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr: “Dress” with y!dapperglitch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics in Jameson's speech = him signing. 
> 
> Bold in Jameson's speech = him using telepathy

Anti glared at Jameson. “No. _Absolutely_ not.”

“_Why not? You’ll look so festive!_” 

“I don’t care if I’ll look festive, it’s a dress! And I don’t like dress!” 

Jameson pinched Anti’s cheek and cooed, “**You look quite adorable with that pouty look! I can’t help but want to squish your cheeks! And I assure you, it is not a dress. It’s a nightgown.**” 

“Stop it!” Anti swatted Jameson’s hands away. “It’s the same thing! And I don’t care about the gingerbread men on it, it’s as long as a dress!” 

Jameson frowned. “_Don’t make me do it lad. Put on your night wear or I’ll do it for you._”

“No. I’m not putting it on and you can’t make me.” 

Jameson sighed and laid the nightgown on Anti’s bed. He pulled out his pocket watch and Anti’s eyes widened. Before he knew it, he was being manhandled by two Jameson’s into the nightgown. 

“No! Stop it!” Anti thrashed around in an attempt to break free and was rewarded with two sharp smacks. 

“**Enough! You are wearing it and that’s final!**” 

Anti wasn’t sure which one spoke and he didn’t care. The only thing he was sure of was that he was in the stupid dress like nightgown and he was angry. He reached down to pull the nightgown up and off but was stopped by another two sharp smacks on his ass. 

“**Take it off and you will be going over both our knees.**” 

Anti scowled and crossed his arms. He watched as both Jameson’s had a private telepathic conversation before they bid each other goodbye. Then he was left with one Jameson. 

“_Now, let’s go sit on the couch and have something warm to drink. We can watch a few things together before your bedtime._”

Jameson picked Anti up and carried him to the living room. “**I know you think I do this to make you miserable, but you look quite adorable in your new pajamas.**” 

Anti said nothing and glared at everything that crossed his sight. _I hate you. _


	23. Day 23: Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Brody Bunch. Au where Chase thinks all the septics are his young kids. This one shot is centered around after Marvin accidentally turned them into the ages Chase thinks they are and he then often sticks them into a play pen to keep an eye on all of them at once while he's cooking. Anti found a screw driver one day and keeps it hidden from Chase to be able to pick the lock and escape the pen Rugrats style.

Anti glanced at the kitchen, nervous. Chase had no idea about the screw driver he was carrying and he wanted to keep it that way. 

“Coast is clear,” Jackie whispered. “We won’t get caught.” 

Anti nodded and slipped the screw driver out. Times like these were the only times he was glad for the baggy pajamas Chase put them in. He would never have been able to hide the screw driver if Henrik didn’t make strings to tie it in his pants. He carefully picked the lock on the play pen and was relieved when he was able to get it open quickly. 

“I don’t care where you guys go, but if you get Chase to notice you and he rounds us back into this thing, I will hurt you. Now scram, quickly!” 

Anti shoved the screw driver back into his pants and dashed upstairs as quietly as he could, nearly everyone else in tow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is killerhearts.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to stop by. I like reading asks an interacting with people


	24. Day 24: Prove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home Alone au by anon on tumblr: "How about a Home Alone themed Y!ego idea? Jack is accidentally left behind by Chase and Jackie(he’s very happy about this as his ‘parents’ are very overbearing in their love and affection.) Anti and Marvin are the bandits who start off robbing houses but have a change of heart once they see Jack alone for the holidays.(They think he was purposely abandoned.)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr: "what might be interesting for the home alone au would be if jack wasn’t actually eight, he was more like twelve, but jackie and chase insist he’s younger because “you’re so small and delicate, the paperwork from when we adopted you must have been wrong”. and then anti and marvin see something in the house that references the age jackie and chase think jack is and start believing jack is eight too" 
> 
> More info at au at the bottom.

Ever since he found out his parents left him by mistake, one thought ran through Jack’s head. _I’m gonna prove that I’m not a little kid! _

Well, it wasn’t the only thought exactly. He did think about what he was going to eat for the next two weeks and what he should do. They had all tried their best to get through as much food as they could before they left on their trip so they wouldn’t come back home to a rotten smelling kitchen, but Jack remembered some stuff that they didn’t finish. 

Like the gushers in the pantry. Those specifically were calling his name.

Jack grinned. Having his parents not around was so exciting! He could do whatever he wanted and there was no one around to say no or put him in time out or give him a bedtime spanking for breaking the rules! He could stay up as late as he wanted and watch tv all night. 

And his parents would never know. He made sure to unplug all the phones in the house so they couldn’t call him and tell him what to do. Which was a good thing since Jack wanted this to be the best two weeks in his life. 

He hoped downstairs and darted towards the fridge. A fun night of movie marathons and ice cream sundaes were in tonight’s agenda. 

*******

“Oh my god, Jackie, we’re terrible parents! How could we have forgotten him!” 

Chase was in near hysterics and Jackie was close to joining him. 

“Hey, Hey! Don’t say that, okay?” Jackie pulled Chase close. “He’ll be okay! There’s still food in the house, enough to last him until we get back. Which will be very soon! We’re gonna hop back onto the closet plane and fly back and crush him in our arms. Don’t panic, okay?” He kissed his husband and rubbed his back. 

“Yeah,” Chase said after pulling away. “Our baby’s gonna be okay. He, he knows we wouldn’t leave him on purpose. He knows how much we love him.” 

“Yes, exactly. He knows he means the world to us and won’t be too upset. And we’ll make it up too him!” 

Chase leaned forward to kiss Jackie. 

“Everything’s going to be okay. Let’s go find a phone and call him, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ooh I have an idea: what if jack wasn’t adopted? what if jackie and chase just took him away from the foster home he was in and got all the paperwork forged so it looks like they did adopt him? that would explain why they don’t call the police when they realize they left jack behind, it’s because they don’t want anyone to find out the adoption wasn’t legal"


	25. Day 25: Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home Alone au.

Jack didn’t get why his parents babied him so much. As much as they refused to believe, he was twelve years old not eight! He was a big kid and didn’t need their help picking out what to wear and help doing his hair. Though he didn’t mind that they made his lunch to take to school. He actually liked those. 

Which is why being left home alone was making him go wild. Going from restrictions to no restrictions made Jack feel like he was king of the house. He did whatever he wanted at all times of the day and night and neither of his fathers could stop him. 

Although he did wish they were there, sometimes. Sleeping at night while home alone was scary and he had taken refuge in their bedroom. If he positioned the pillows a certain way, he could pretend his parents were sleeping next to him, protecting him from the monsters that lurked in the dark. 

But other than late at night when nothing good was on signaling Jack’s bedtime, everything was going great. It felt so nice to not be treated like a baby all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on my tumblr killerhearts.tumblr.com
> 
> feel free to stop by and send a ask. I like interacting with people and talking about aus


	26. Day 26: Dream/Squirm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr: "26. Dream/squirm with Y!Henrik X Chase"

Henrik smiled fondly as Chase squirmed in his arms. His lover seemed to be having such a nice dream and he couldn’t help but cuddle him. Although he had work in the morning, Henrik continued to stare at Chase’s face, his smile never leaving. 

He loved Chase so much and was so happy that he was able to take care of him like this. Chase worried him so much and scared him, which pushed him to have Chase move in with him so he could take care of him properly. And everything was going so well!

He barely had to punish Chase anymore and Chase was starting to open up and accept Henrik’s care and affection. Henrik sighed and gently kissed Chase’s forehead. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered. 


	27. Day 27: Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FNaF au by anon on tumblr: "okay I love the android fnaf au but I also think a slightly different fnaf au would be cool too! like what if it was eric and robbie working together as night guards and the animatronics/androids (could be the googles still, the googles plus bing, or other egos who are androids for the au) think they’re lost/abandoned little kids because eric is so nervous and robbie is childish?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More info on au at the bottom. Majority was come up with by a anon on tumblr.

Although the android called himself one, Robbie didn’t think he was a real doctor. Sure he had the white lab coat and stethoscope all doctors had, but Robbie remembered his parents telling him that doctors had to go to school to become one. And he highly doubted Dr. Iplier had gone to regular school, let alone doctor school. 

He didn’t take kindly to Robbie or Eric pointing that out though and insisted that he went to robot doctor school and was a real doctor. Robbie didn’t necessarily care though. Dr. Iplier was nicer to him than the others. He treated him like an actual adult instead of a kid like the other robots did. In fact, Dr. Iplier treated him more like an adult than almost anyone else he knew. And he took care of his wounds. 

And it was nice! It frustrated Robbie to no end when people treated him like a kid just because he couldn’t process things as fast as other people and forgot things sometimes. 

At first, Robbie was mad and confused as to why the other robots treated him like a little kid. But then Eric explained that something was wrong with their robot brains, causing them to literally see them as kids. Eric was his best friend and he trusted him, so Robbie did his best to keep his tempter under control.

The robots love and attention wasn’t super bad though. They way they did it didn’t make Robbie feel like he was dumb. They were patient with him too. Which was really nice. 

“Hey Robbie, your um, your drifting off again.”

Robbie blinked, Eric’s whispering snapping him out of it.

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Eric gave him a soft smile. “It’s not your fault. I’m not mad. Do you still want to watch the movie? Or do you wanna try and fall asleep again?”

Robbie shrugged. 

“Dunno if I can. I drank three….” Robbie furrowed his eyebrows. What exactly had he drunken before work again? “Rock stars?” 

“Close. You had three Bangs.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. They’re both really sugary though, so sometimes it doesn’t taste like there’s a difference.” 

“Hey! No talking, remember? It’s bedtime,” Chase scolded. “Just watch the movie or close your eyes, okay?”

“O-Okay, we’re-we’re sorry,” Eric stammered. 

Robbie frowned as he felt his friend tense up. He scooted closer and held his hand. 

“Shhh, s’okay. You’re okay,” he whispered. 

Eric nodded and took a deep breath. He focused his eyes onto the movie that was playing and Robbie followed. Neither of them noticed Chase’s frown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Iplier does treat Robbie like a kid but Robbie doesn't notice because it's not the annoying/obvious ways he's used to.
> 
> The layout of the building is very similar to the canon Fnaf 1 building but with some differences. Half of the dining room is a nursery for younger kids to be watched after while their parents eat and their older siblings play. Ages 0-6 are watched in there. 
> 
> Chase and Henrik are the two androids who were built for the nursery and they take care of the kids. Silver was built to stop older and rougher kids fights and to be the leader in emergency. Dr. Iplier is the medical android who does first aid and can spot signs of injury or trauma in just minutes. The performing androids are Jameson, Marvin, Bim and the Jims. 
> 
> Jameson puts on puppet shows and tell stories to younger kids (at least, until Anti comes along and tears his voice box out), Marvin performs magic tricks and give out balloons + balloon animals, Bim tells jokes, and the Jims entertain everyone by generally being goofy. 
> 
> The androids all think Eric and Robbie are little kids whos parents are forcing them to 'act' like adults so they can get more money from this job. So the nights the androids are able to get into the office, they carry Eric and Robbie to the nursery and try things like put on movies and reading to them to get them to sleep. Once the androids give up trying to put them to sleep (Eric and Robbie almost never do doze off since they're terrified and drink energy drinks before going to work) they give them menus to pick out food and coloring pages.


	28. Day 28: Watching/Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Coraline au. Based on the idea that Anti makes dolls of everyone living in the Other World and gives them to Jack so he won't feel lonely when he or the others are busy. Everyone can see through their respective doll to interact or overall watch Jack and no matter what Jack does, he cant get rid of them.

Jack turned around and was not surprised to see the dolls were back. No matter where he put them or trapped them, they were always watching. He didn’t like it very much. It was a lot harder to come up with escape plans since they were watching his every move. 

And sometimes they appeared in his arms too. Which was even more annoying. He did _not _miss the others, contrary to belief. He didn’t need them hugging him and pouring affection onto him every five seconds and saw no reason for the dolls. But Anti didn’t listen and made and gave the dolls to him anyway. 

So this was his life now. Messing around outside while doll versions of everyone followed and watched his every move. 

Jack sighed and flopped down into the grass. Immediately he felt the dolls cuddle up next to him and he scowled. There was nothing he could do to get rid of them. If he chucked them away and laid down afterwards, he’d feel them again so there was really no point. 

“We love you!” 

Jack screamed and shot up to get away. He stared at the dolls with wide eyes. They stared back, their smiles wide and loving. 

_Oh hell no. I’m leaving. _With that thought in mind, Jack took off back to the house. He’d rather deal with his Other Father than talking dolls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile Anti is laughing because he thought Jack's reaction was funny and cute


	29. Day 29: Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fnaf au.

“Sorry buddy, but I can’t give you permission to leave this area. Only Chase and Henrik can do that.” 

Robbie glared at Silver. “Don’t care. I want to leave.” 

“Hey, I don’t like your tone,” Silver said with a frown. “And where are you trying to go? The arcade?” 

“You know where I want to go. Back to our work area.” 

Silver sighed. “Buddy, you don’t have to pretend anymore. It’s okay, we know! We promise that you won’t get in trouble.” 

Robbie huffed. “Not a kid! Eric’s not a kid! We’re adults!” It took all Robbie had to not scream. 

“Watch your attitude. Do you want to go to time out? Because that’s where your headed if you don’t drop that tone with me.” 

Robbie glared at him and spun on his heel to march back to where Eric was sleeping. He plopped down on the mat and crossed his arms while quietly grumbling. As mad as he was, he didn’t want to wake his friend. Eric got too little sleep and Robbie was happy that he was getting some now. 

“What’s wrong bud? Silver said your a grumpy grump tonight. Are you tired? Hungry? I can go get you a menu.” 

“No.” Robbie didn’t even bother looking up at Chase. “Want to leave.” 

“Oh honey, no! It’s okay! You don’t have to pretend so much anymore.” 

“That’s what I told him!” Silver called out. 

Chase ignored him and sat down next to Robbie. 

“Your parents won’t find out that you’re not in there,” he said softly. “They’re not going to punish you. I promise.” 

“I’m not a child!” 

Robbie gripped his arms to prevent himself from attacking Chase. No matter how angry he was, he couldn’t do that. Chase and the others cost so much that if he even scratched him he was sure the company would take out a lot of his and Eric’s pay checks. And they really couldn’t afford that. They were barely getting by as it was.

“Not a child!” 

“Robbie no!” 

Chase gripped Robbie’s arms and pulled them away from his body. 

“Silver, go get Doc! Tell him Robbie’s in one of his moods!” 

Without a response, Silver scrambled from his chair and rushed to get Dr. Iplier. 

“Let go!” 

“No,” Chase said firmly. “I can’t let you scratch yourself like that. You already opened some of your other boo boos. Dr. Iplier will make them better again, okay?” 

Robbie bit back a scream as he tried to twist away from Chase. No matter what happened, he _could not _wake up his friend. He’d feel even worse. Tears welled up in his eyes as Dr. Iplier rushed over and had help from Chase holding Robbie down so he could inspect his arms. 

“They’re not deep,” Dr. Iplier said softly. “He only broke the skin. A few band aids and he’ll be fine.”

Chase nodded and continued to hold Robbie’s arms as Dr. Iplier cleaned them and applied the band aides. 

“Why did you do this?” 

Robbie shrugged, making it a point to not look at either of them. 

Dr. Iplier sighed and whispered something to Chase before standing up. 

“I’ll be back to check on you before you leave, okay? Get some sleep.” 

Robbie said nothing and stared down at the floor. He put up no fight as Chase turned him around in his arms and rocked him. He was just so _tired. _Working so much, budgeting for food so they could pay rent, sleeping so little. Everything. 

And before he knew it, he was dozing off.


End file.
